


Dying in the sun

by Basched



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Hallucinating, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basched/pseuds/Basched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In his deathbed, surrounded by his family, Thor the king of Asgard remembers the mortal man he once loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dying in the sun

**Author's Note:**

> Thought up for Thor Week. It's a bit sad I know...but happy too? I dunno. 
> 
> Not beta'd.

Thousands of years had passed. He was old, frail and very near the end of life but he had lived it fully.

 

He had three wonderful children who continued on his legacy and he had loved many including the mothers of his progeny, who now sat by his bedside. The sun poured into his chambers, illuminating a gentle golden light and it brought what warmth it could to his dying body. 

He knew this was his time, AEsir were not immortal, and he had no regrets. He welcomed this end. 

As the last of his life slowly ebbed away, his memories were not of his time as King, but of the mortal who had—to those of Midgard—slipped beyond the reaches of legend and myth. He remembered the man who had fought at his side and had shared his love. The man who had sacrificed everything they had for the sake of Asgard. 

Thor could barely keep his eyes open, but through the streams of sunlight, beyond the gathering of his loved ones, his daughter and sons, beyond those who came to pay their last respects to their king, he thought he saw a figure in blue standing by the window. He thought he saw the smiling face of his captain. 

“It’s time to go.” The Captain said. 

“Thrud…Magni, Modi…” Upon hearing their names, his daughter and sons drew ever closer, but Thor didn’t look at them. The Captain smiled.

“They’ll be fine. They’ll remember you with honour just as all of the Nine Realms will…they’ll love you always.”

“Are you coming with me?” Thor’s broken words broke the sombre silence and whispers of confusion exchanged between his mourners. 

The Captain walked over to his bedside. He knelt down, took up Thor’s wrinkled hand and kissed his knuckles before stroking at the long silver grey hair splayed out on the pillow. 

“I never left you, my King.” 

Thor closed his eyes and smiled.


End file.
